


The Storm

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Timeless Poetry [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Lust, Oral Sex, Poetry, Prose Poem, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: I want you to lick the lust between / my fingers and spit it out in / torrents. / Let it settle between the knobs in / my spine. / Let it scar my back red. / I have waited too long for gentle / reminders of your want. / I want the storm. I want the storm.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as pure prose. Well then.

The line between hate and lust is a fine one. Both are so passionate, so full of fire. It consumes the soul and leaves every synapse burning, flames devouring the mind like rain eats snow. Intoxicated, a body led by impulses, where conscious thought departs, leaving only instinct and sensory overload in its wake. Causing tremors, tears, laughter, sweat. A curious phenomenon. 

Fiery red, too, is the mane obscuring the centre between alabaster thighs. A sighed name crafting the whole universe passes through an opened mouth, dripping off of parted lips to pool in the valley of an uncovered chest, vulnerable. Patience, beautiful light, is the given command. Mumbled against intimacy, vibrations reign. A shudder. Ready to soar, but with Icarus in the back of her conscience. She leaps. Lest the flames scar her while she flies.


End file.
